


Sweet

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor isn't good at giving compliments.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 10





	Sweet

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day five**

**Sweet**

“Doctor?” Rose’s voice sounded sad, as it has often been after her spending a day or two at Jackie’s.

“Hm?”

“Could you tell me something sweet?”

“Kitties, puppies kind of sweet? Chocolate kind of sweet?” The Doctor has grown accustomed to Rose’s returns home from her mother, always looking equally sour.

“I just… Just want you here with me.”

The Time Lord sighed. “I am here, with you, for you, always. What has Jackie told you this time?”

“She's upset.”

“That's not something you should be unaccustomed to, knowing of her unchanged opinion about me, yes?”

“She thinks it's about time for you to do something about us.”

“What does she mean? Does she want me openly courting you, or-” He was truly confused.

“It's Mum, Doctor. She understands not every wish of hers is going to come true, but she keeps imagining our relationship should be made public.”

He sent her a questioning look. “Does she imagine me running around and shouting to everyone we are a couple?”

Rose smiled. “Don't you dare.”

“Not until you ask me to. If she keeps bothering you with this, I'll talk to her about it. She'll understand. Deal?”

She nodded. “How about telling me something sweet? Something kind?”

The Doctor smiled at her. “My darling. My sweetest. Rose. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met. I want to bathe you in kisses whenever I look at you, I-”

He inhaled. ”Really bad at compliments, am I?”

Rose beamed at him.  _ I'm not particularly experienced in those, either.  _

_ Honestly, Rose Tyler? Who cares about sweet? _

“What do you mean?”

“You are anything but sweet, Rose. You can be wild, can be stubborn, can be an epitome of kindness, but sweet? Meh.”

Rose smacked his hand. “How dare you? Say that again, and receiving my sweet kisses good-night will be nothing but a long-lost dream for you!” Her sparkling eyes made the Doctor chuckle. 

“Look, Rose. I know you can be the sweetest thing in the universe whenever you want to be.”

The girl beamed at him. “Is this your way of saying sorry, Doctor?”

“Er… Well, I-”

Rose giggled. “It doesn't matter. I can't be angry with you for very long. Besides, isn't it about the time for you to start mastering your sweet side, for the next time we visit Mum?”


End file.
